MAP24: Io Lab (Memento Mori II)
MAP24: Io Lab is the twenty-fourth level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Sean Birkel in a techbase style reminiscent of Knee-Deep in the Dead, similar to his famous Doom episode replacement, Fava Beans. It uses the music track "GloomKeep" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw. The level appears to be based on "Shit for DOOM" (SHIT.WAD,) an incomplete Doom level that Birkel had submitted to the idgames archive when he lost mapping inspiration. The original was a replacement for E1M7: Computer Station, and was influenced by that level. The beginning area of this level is highly reminiscent of that of E1M7: Titan's Anomaly from Fava Beans. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :This region was one of the first human on Io. The technics sic are old and of no use, but the enemy might be interested in it. We don't expect any humans in there, since these buildings were closed months ago. The thing is, when you're back we don't want to have ANY creature out there anymore. So, get going. Nice and easy, you've got plenty of time for this. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP24 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # From the map start area, pass the yellow door north of the toxic pool and go straight north. In the northern room with two barrels under skylights, the silver pillar in the southwestern corner can be lowered to reveal a switch. Flip it and return to the staircase opposite the blue key door to find that a tunnel (sector 115) has opened to reveal an armor bonus and an imp. At the end of this tunnel, press on the metal wall to lower it and obtain a blur artifact. # Immediately after the red key door, a portion of the northern wall (sector 142) has taller panels than the rest. Open it to reveal a secret stairway leading to an alcove east of the containment area, allowing you to jump onto the crates. # Enter secret #2, and then jump to the tallest stack of crates west of you. After this, jump to the westernmost stack (sector 190) to obtain a plasma gun. # To the west of secret #3 is a recess in the wall. Open it to find a computer map (sector 198). # At the northwest of the toxic pools, there is a tunnel that ends with a switch. Flip this switch and then return to the southwest of the map, in the hallway leading to where you found the yellow keycard. From the door east of this hallway, look to the west. North of the lamp is a green portion of the wall, standing out from the brown walls around it. Open it to reveal a secret tunnel; if you flipped the aforementioned switch, the tunnel's lowermost stair (sector 32) is passable and you will be able to head outside, where you can find (skill dependent) three/four/six troopers, a medikit, seven clips, a set of shells, a box of shotgun shells, a bulk cell, two boxes of rockets, a rocket launcher and a soul sphere. Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Io Lab (Memento Mori II) Category:Sean Birkel levels